


Believe

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Believe

Perching on the edge of the rooftop and gazing upwards, Mantis’ wide eyed shimmered under the starlight. Behind her, Monica and Maria sat together, a blanket draped over them. Monica leaned closer to her mother. “Is she settling in?” A nod as Maria replied softly. “Mantis has her quirks, but she’s happy.”

A cooing sound from Mantis encouraged a wider smile to cross Maria’s lips, gently holding Monica closer with one arm she reached out her free hand and called to her other daughter. “Mantis, sweetie?” Turning sharply, rotating her entire body, Mantis’ eyes shone as she nodded and took Maria’s hand. Bounding onto her lap then lightly giggling as she shuffled under the cover, neatly folding her hands atop her lap.

A warm smile across her lips as she descended, pausing as she levitated and counted by gesturing to each in turn, Carol then landed on her feet and quickly crossed the roof to bend down and embrace her family firmly. “It's a nice night, isn't it? I think we can stay out here a little while longer.” Maria nodded approval as she leaned up to peck Carol's lips.


End file.
